Calling Cupid
by In this world live all worlds
Summary: Eric tries his hand at wooing Taylor, finding it hard to express his feelings havoc ensues. Will he be able to find the romantic within?
1. Vacation Melancholy

Disclaimer: If wishes were stars…well firstly that would be hell of a lot of wishes, but I'd use them all to ask for the ownership of Power Rangers. For now I will remain poor and dream of thousand stars that became wishes…and Jason David Frank of course!

I absolutely love this pairing they are so wonderful together and so sweet! You'll have to bear with me because I've not watched many episodes of either Wild Force or Time Force, I like the originals best having grown up watching them. This pair caught my attention though so I thought I'd take a stab at it, hope it goes well and you like it!

**Calling Cupid**

**Eric tries his hand at wooing Taylor, finding it hard to express his feelings havoc ensues. Will he be able to find the romantic within him?**

**Chapter 1 – Vacation Melancholy**

Taylor sighed as she lay back on the bed. She had a terrible feeling that this holiday was a bad idea and she was still trying to work out why she had agreed. If she remembered rightly it was the excitable Princess Shayla that had persuaded her; she'd never been on a holiday before and was even more chirpy than usual, sometimes her constant happiness was way too tiring.

They hadn't gone far, just to the coast of Florida, none of them had really been able to afford to go abroad and besides they could never tell when they would be needed. As far as she was concerned Florida was far enough because all she wanted was to be back home. They were staying in this 'villa type place' as Cole had described it, like a hotel all to themselves, with a giant swimming pool even though they were about ten minutes walk from the beach. Shayla had insisted on the pool, she'd never been in one, and there had been a general agreement; Taylor couldn't work out why.

She didn't want to be here, she just wanted to be on her own. The world seemed grey and she felt dispirited, the one thing she wanted was the one thing she couldn't have…

She glared at the ceiling. She wasn't normally like this on holiday, in fact she loved holidays but for some reason this one had put her in a bad mood…okay she knew why she was in a bad mood really. It was the Time Force rangers, she really liked them but being around them reminded her of Eric and she really didn't want that. He was such a…a an arrogant…but then he'd changed and it was nice…who was she kidding? It was impossible, they were from different teams and she hardly knew him, all it meant was that she had her head in the clouds again. She wandered over to the balcony and watched the others who were already by the pool; they probably hadn't even unpacked. She smiled as she watched Trip dive bomb into the pool, his only discernable feature was his green hair which quickly disappeared under the water. Shayla was screaming shrilly in excitement as he then proceeded to splash her and was only stopped when Lucas and Max sat on him. It was when she saw Wes and Jen that the smile disappeared.

She pulled away from the balcony and flopped back onto the bed. She didn't hate them even when they were cuddling on the poolside chairs; they were so friendly and they made such a good couple but…

Oh what the hell, she was jealous and she hated herself for being jealous, and she hated that she got upset whenever she saw people together. She was never going to have that and she hated that she wanted it.

There was a soft knock on her door and it was opened to reveal a smiling Alyssa.

"Hey you, what you doing up here on your own?"

"Nothing, just unpacking." Taylor gestured to the empty suitcase on the floor. Alyssa sighed and shook her head but the smile remained.

"Come on girl, you've got better things to do then sit around in your room. Why don't you come downstairs?"

"Alyssa, it's bad enough that I don't even want to be here please don't make me go down there."

Alyssa resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Come on," She heaved Taylor to her feet. "You're going to enjoy yourself even if it kills me, and believe me with the way you're behaving right now it might!"

"Sorry," Taylor said sadly, embarrassed at her behavior. "I'm just out of sorts."

Alyssa walked down the stairs with her dejected friend and glanced at her worriedly. Taylor had been out of sorts for a while now, she couldn't seem to get into anything; she didn't want to do anything and it was hard enough to get her out of the house these days. They all needed a holiday and Alyssa had been the one that had suggested it; she'd been thinking of Taylor at the time though, but Taylor looked as though she didn't really appreciate it.

"You'll enjoy yourself once you get started," Alyssa said positively. "Besides once you're with the others you'll realize their excitement is infectious, even Merrick's cracked a smile!" Taylor couldn't help but smile at that; the elusive Lunar Wolf ranger was notorious for the way he skulked around and avoided everyone else. She got the sort of feeling the others still found him a little too aloof and cold but she got along with him; neither of them were particularly chatty and besides she could guess why he was like that…

"Speaking of which," Alyssa was saying, "Where's he gone now?"

"Who knows." Taylor replied glumly. Wherever he was she wished she was there too.

"Oh well, I'll find him later." Taylor almost felt sorry for him.

They rounded a corner and bumped straight into the subject of their conversation. For a change the pale haired ranger was displaying an obvious emotion; he looked nervous, in fact he looked positively hunted. He looked even more worried for bumping into them and pushed a hand through his hair distractedly.

"Um hey." He looked like he was checking for exits.

"Hey." Grunted Taylor; now she couldn't go missing under the pretense of finding him.

"Hey!" Said Alyssa with a grin. "We were just going to go and find you weren't we Taylor!" Merrick shot her a look of…was that fear? Taylor grimaced apologetically at him and managed a little shrug. What was it they said..? In the wild frightened animals trying to defend themselves banded together…

"I was just going to…um…" Merrick pushed his hand through his hair again.

"Really!" Taylor exclaimed. "You know, I think I'll go with you!" She grabbed Merrick's arm and began steering him towards the kitchen as fast as possible.

Alyssa was confused, after all Merrick hadn't said where he was going but then again Taylor appeared to be socializing for once, she probably shouldn't interrupt.

"Oh thank God." Taylor groaned as she pulled herself onto the counter by the sink. She glanced over at Merrick who was leaning to look through the doorway into the hall, he still looked nervous.

"Looking for someone?" Taylor asked with a laugh.

Merrick jumped and smiled at her nervously. "Sorry. I'm just a bit uncomfortable with this-" He waved his hand to take in the house. "I'm not so good with people and conversation and…other stuff."

Taylor smiled sympathetically. She understood what it was like to be considered the moody and temperamental one; she was prepared to stick up for herself and after all she had been the rangers leader before Cole. Cole was a good leader and a good friend but she couldn't help notice that a guy always led the team. Of course there had been Jen and she still managed to assume command of her team but at the same time Wes still had the whole leader thing going on; Wes was Jen's only soft spot other than that Jen was unyielding. Wes had that good natured smile most of the time which suggested he was bewildered but completely besotted with Jen, it was like she amused and amazed him; he put up with anything but at the same time could gently reason her out of everything.

Taylor sighed; back to analyzing couples again, like that was helpful. Mind you she wasn't the only one who appeared to be having trouble.

"How's Shayla?" She asked, smirking when he jumped and whipped his head round to look at her.

"Shayla?" He repeated nervously.

"Yeah," She rolled her eyes. "Avoiding her won't help, trust me."

"If I avoid her I have good reason, besides what would we talk about?" He murmured it as though talking to himself. Taylor felt sorry for him. He was finding becoming evil difficult to forget, he had spent a long time fighting evil and then suddenly to become it must have been a big blow. From what she knew Princess Shayla hadn't taken it so well either, but Taylor couldn't understand why Shayla wouldn't just forgive and forget. Unfortunately she didn't consider herself close enough as a friend to ask such a personal question, she could be blunt but she didn't want to hurt anyone. No, it would seem that Merrick was on his own this time.

He smiled at her sadly as though he knew what she had been thinking, a tragic figure as though he was from a book, she thought as she watched him leave on silent feet.

Time to disappear. She wondered vaguely if she would see him again during the holiday, but now she had to go and find somewhere to hide too.

**A/N Okay, so what do you think? I know I'm not giving much away right now but do you guys think it might at least be worth continuing? It does get cuter and funnier, I know it's a bit serious right now…anyways let me know! xxx**


	2. Looking for Trouble

**Chapter 2 – Looking for Trouble**

Eric drove down the road that ran alongside the beach. He didn't want to be there, in fact he had point blank refused to come with the others and he'd stayed with the rest of the department. Unfortunately all had been quiet on the monster front and he had gotten really, really bored at work. Besides the others couldn't be trusted on their own; they'd get themselves into some sort of trouble like they always did.

They really shouldn't let Lucas out, he was always threatening to practice his flirting skills and one of these days he might actually do it. After all there would be some girls there like Alyssa, Shayla and…and Taylor. Not that he was worried about her - them he quickly corrected himself; she - they could take care of themselves, but Lucas was a danger to society, in fact they all were. Well Wes and Jen weren't so bad but Jen seemed to go looking for trouble just so she would have an excuse for wanting to kick its butt…and Wes, well Wes just followed her with that bemused smile on his face, the poor guy had really lost it.

"Nope, actually they're all bad." He said to no one in particular. He pulled into the street that seemed to be exclusively comprised of enormous villas, and started to look for the address. There it was, right on the hill, and there was still room on the drive…

"What are you doing, trying to kill me?" An irritated voice interrupted his thoughts. _Oh please no…_

Eric managed to glare at the blonde who stood on the drive with her hands on her hips, and shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"This ain't a path sweet cheeks." He replied, plying his words with condescension…God he hated to be caught off guard. He looked at her over his sun glasses and gave her an arrogant grin.

She sniffed. "And you gave **me **a speeding ticket." _Arrogant bugger. _Why did he look so hot?

Eric sighed as he carried his duffel bags through into the garden at the back; there was a giant pool for some reason which everyone seemed to have congregated around. Weren't they like ten minutes from the beach?

"What do you mean you already apologized for that?" Taylor's voice demanded from behind him. He sighed and dropped his bags, turning to face her.

"Look princess it's my job I'm not just gonna' look away because it was a new car and you were testing it out."

_Princess?! _"I'm a fellow ranger you could at least get your priorities right-"

"So if you murder someone I'm supposed to just look away 'cause you're a ranger?" Taylor opened her mouth to reply but Eric shook his head. "Thought not."

"Oh come on," Scoffed Taylor. "How likely is it that I would kill someone?"

"I dunno, Princess you've certainly got a temper on you." Eric grinned at her again, God he loved winding her up.

"Princess!" She shrieked through teeth that were gritted in frustration.

"I'm sorry, did you prefer sweet cheeks?" He gave her another infuriating smile.

"Neither," She balled her fists and attempted to regain control. "You do know I have a name don't you?"

Eric had turned away and was making a pretense of surveying the pool. He gave a replying wave to Wes and Jen who sat by the pool, Wes was reading a book and Jen was obviously attempting to draw him into conversation.

"Yeah." He replied disinterestedly.

"And you know what it is?"

"What's what?" He feigned continued disinterest and kept his back to her.

"My name." Taylor ground out, what was wrong with this guy?

"Yeah."

"So use it." She snarled, becoming more and more frustrated. Why didn't he look at her, was he even paying attention?

"Use what?" He smiled to himself as he watched Alyssa raise a questioning eyebrow at Lucas who looked as though he was getting too close for comfort.

"My name!" Taylor made an exasperated sound from between her teeth. Eric was sure that if her mouth had been open she would have screamed. _Here goes…_

"What about it?" He turned as he said it and placed a confused frown on his face. Taylor threw her hands up in the air and made that exasperated sound for a second time. He grinned again; she always brought out the worst in him…

"She brings out the best in him." Jen said to Wes with a knowing smile on her face.

Wes looked up from his book and glanced at the two figures by the gate. He couldn't hear what was being said but it didn't look like fun, in fact there was no way that it looked like the 'best' either. If he knew Eric he would be attempting to drive her up the wall and from the looks of it he was succeeding.

"The best?" he said with a snort of laughter.

"Yeah," Jen smiled excitedly at him. "I mean he's talking, I mean actually using whole sentences!" Wes shook his head and turned back to his book. He wasn't necessarily using nice sentences…

"Look!" Jen grabbed his arm and gave him a little shake of excitement. "He's smiling. I mean really smiling and it's not the "You're evil and are about to die smile." "

Wes buried his nose back in his book; it was probably not the time to mention that she had a glare exactly like that…

"Eric is socializing, they are so cute together! Look how he's flirting with her!"

Wes shook his head in despair, Jen was many things but he had never seen her obsessed with everyone else's love life before, she was all girly and…well, scary. He glanced over at the two figures by the pool. Taylor had her fists clenched and Eric had his arms folded in his usual no nonsense pose; he wouldn't exactly call that flirting…

**A/N Hope you like it so far, I'm having fun writing it! Hope you found it funny! xxx**


	3. Firelight Florist

**Chapter 3 – Firelight Florist**

Wow, even fighting mutants was easier than trying to hold a conversation with Taylor. Eric pulled another bottle of beer from the cooler by the pool; they were having a barbeque under the stars at the insistence of Shayla. This entire holiday looked like it was going to taken up with all the things the princess had never done and had discovered on low budget American teen movies. If that was anything to go by that meant beach parties, star lit barbeques and any other bunch of crap which seemed to be comprised of getting drunk and jerks with more than one girl on the go.

He saw Taylor glaring at him from across the fire and raised his beer in recognition, a mocking smile on his face. She shook her head and turned back to the other yellow ranger Katie, who was watching them both with a bemused smile on her face.

Eric sighed, he didn't mean to annoy Taylor but it was almost too hard to resist; they'd had fun together before when they had first met, he'd even shown her how to use his laser. She was probably pissed off because he'd never called her or offered to meet up again. It was hardly his fault, he was always busy and besides they needed him at work and so did the rangers and anyway they came from different teams, there was no way it would work.

Danny shifted and glanced at the dark man sat next to him. Eric was admittedly pretty scary, he'd said so to Cole but his friend had just laughed and said that he didn't know why he was so scared because he could take him easily. Danny wasn't altogether sure he would want to 'take' Eric, maybe he was stronger after all he was stronger than most, but Eric seemed to be very clever as well when it came to fighting. Not a force to be trifled with.

He followed Eric's gaze across the fire and was surprised at what he saw. He turned back to Eric to make sure, the Time Force ranger sat drinking with a brooding look on his face. Danny looked across the fire again, no he was sure; Eric was staring at Taylor. From the looks of things Taylor had no clue and was doing her best to ignore the dark man by his side.

"Enjoying the view?" A quiet voice by is ear made him jump. Eric gave a grin that Danny wasn't entirely sure was meant to be friendly. Danny blushed and quickly shook his head.

"Actually I was wondering what you were looking at." Danny wanted to laugh at Eric's expression which actually looked vaguely embarrassed.

Eric gave a small shrug as though saying he wasn't particularly bothered. Danny wondered whether it was supposed to signify that he wasn't bothered that he had been caught staring or whether he wasn't staring at anything.

Eric turned back to the large man sat next to him. From what he knew the guy was a gentle giant, a florist Trip had said, the guy was built to be a body guard though. He'd glanced over to find him staring at Taylor and Katie and for a moment jealousy had reared its ugly head and though he hadn't gone for Danny's jugular it had been a close thing. If people were starting to notice that he was staring he had to do something about it.

"I knew this was a bad idea." He muttered to himself.

"Why, because you like her?" Damn the guy had good hearing. Eric looked up at Danny who wore a small smile.

Eric shifted; he didn't often feel this uncomfortable. "No, nothing like that we just drive each other crazy and I was kinda' wondering why." Why was he telling him this? He barely knew this ranger besides he was on Taylor's team, he'd probably go and tell her.

"You two make each other uncomfortable." Danny said without hesitation. It surprised him, after all he was relatively shy so just blurting out something personal to someone he barely knew was a big deal. Even Eric looked surprised at that.

"Yeah?" Eric nodded and seemed to be considering that. "Uncomfortable you say? I guess she wouldn't like that, it would make her prickly."

_Yeah,_ Danny said mentally. _Her and someone else…_

"So what are you going to do about it?" Danny asked out loud.

Eric seemed taken aback by that suggestion. "Do?" He asked in return.

Danny didn't repeat the question, merely raised an eyebrow and waited. Eric looked back over at Taylor who was laughing at something Max had said. Doing something had never really occurred to him before.

"Hey Danny!" Cole called over to his friend. "Come and help me and Trip with the food, it's nearly ready!"

Danny clapped a hand on Eric's shoulder as he stood and gave him anther smile before walking off.

Not a bad guy, Eric mused; the florist was definitely one to watch.

**A/N Okay so it was short but it seemed like a good place to stop. As always read and review! Xxx**


	4. Getting Clean

**I'm so sorry everyone I have been having some major problems with this story at the moment, it's really bad I've never experienced something like this before! So it's a case of really bad writers block but don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story and I still want to write it because I love the couple and the idea it's just going to take longer than it normally would, so please be patient with me guys I'm trying! xxx**

**Chapter 4 – Getting clean**

Taylor gave another frustrated sigh and stirred madly at the mix in her bowl.

"Whoa girl!" Jen grabbed the spoon off of her and stared at her like she was growing three heads. "The book says stir not kill!"

Taylor blushed. "Sorry."

Jen just laughed. "Don't apologize to me because I haven't a clue what we're doing; Katie and Alyssa on the other hand probably won't be so happy with you if you kill the cake."

"It might be a bit late for that!" Katie's voice had a smile in it as she peered into the bowl.

Alyssa was stood behind her shaking her head. "Honestly Taylor I don't think you're much of a cook, I'll get you something else to do." She hurried back over to Trip who was as usual highly excitable and having a go at mixing with his hands. Salad was flying out of the bowl but there was still an ecstatic smile on his face; it made Katie giggle.

"If it's any consolation," Jen leaned in and murmured into Taylor's ear. "I'd rather kill it than mix it too."

…………………………………

"Well if that isn't a welcome sight!" Lucas leant back in his chair with a grin on his face. "Good food cooked by my women!"

"Your women?" Wes enquired sweetly.

Lucas had the grace to blush. "Well excepting one of course my friend, I will condescend to give you Jen, after all she is a troublesome creature." He ducked as she threw a tomato at him. He looked up to see the other three girls watching him with raised eyebrows. "On second thoughts," he continued. "You can have them all; you know what share them with Max and Danny they are all way too much trouble."

"That's alright then," Katie replied with a bright smile, putting a plate down in front of him. "That leaves you Trip!" The others laughed as Trip fluttered his eyelashes and waved at Lucas who blushed again.

"Hey Taylor," Jen passed a plate of laden food to the yellow ranger. "Could you take this to Eric for me, I think he's fixing the engine on his car."

Taylor hesitated; one half of her was screaming at her to refuse but there was a sneaky voice in the back of her head telling her that it would be nice to look at him again. She sighed, it wasn't really as though she could say no either, that would look rude and suspicious; she took the plate from Jen with a forced smile.

"Ohhh…" Lucas' voice interrupted her thoughts. "Of course I forgot; I'm supposed to share Taylor with Eric, I'm quite sure she won't have any complaints, isn't that right Taylor?" The second tomato smacked him right in the middle of the forehead.

Taylor walked off towards the cars in a dignified silence, Jen's tomato had been answer enough and she hadn't wanted to stay around when her cheeks were red with embarrassment.

Of course she didn't want to be 'shared' with Eric, why would she want to be? He was arrogant and annoying and deserved to have his butt kicked…

Speaking of butts…she paused with her head on one side; it seemed to be the only part of Eric not under the car. He was also singing.

"I've got a brand new car, looks like a jaguar." It was obvious that he couldn't really hold a tune but the sound of it made her smile as did the fact that he was wiggling along to the non existent music.

"It's got leather seats…"

Taylor smacked the bonnet of the car, raised above his head. "Yeah you wish!"

Eric jerked and there was a bang as he hit his head and swore the bonnet then proceeded to fall on him jamming him inside; he swore again and began to struggle. When he was finally free he stood looking flushed and angry. Taylor held out the plate to him and tried desperately to keep her face straight; she failed miserably and further ruined her chances as the plate began to shake with her repressed laughter.

"Here you are." She spluttered; Eric looked mutinous.

There were a few moments of silence when all that could be heard was Taylor's splutters and then Eric darted forwards. He grabbed her hand and dragged her against him, wrapping his oil covered body around her in a rib crushing hug. Taylor struggled and was quite suddenly released so that she stumbled backwards.

She took one look at Eric's satisfied face and smirk and looked down at herself in trepidation. The white shorts and pale yellow t-shirt she had chosen to wear that morning were covered in dark oil and several large handprints; she gave an outraged gasp.

"Why you…" She tailed off; too angry to think of words, instead she launched the plate at him.

Eric only just managed to duck in time with a look of surprise on his face; the plate shattered and sent food all over his prized car. "Taylor…" He said a warning in his voice.

"You bastard!" She replied and grabbed the small potted plant by the back gate, ready to hurl it.

Eric backed up slightly with his hands held out but his expression was a grim smile. "You really don't want to do that." He said.

"Oh but I really do!" Taylor replied with a malicious grin.

Before she had time to throw it Eric darted in and tackled her to the floor, the pot smashed harmlessly onto the floor as Eric twisted so that she didn't hit the tarmac. Taylor gave a shriek of anger and beat at his chest with her fists, with a groan Eric rolled her over easily so that he had pinned her to the ground and wiped an oily hand over her face.

Taylor gave another scream of anger but Eric pinned her arms above her head with a grin. "Come on Princess it's just some oil!" He chuckled.

"Princess?" She asked angrily.

Eric faked confusion. "Sweet cakes?"

"Sweet cakes?" Her voice rose and he winced. "I'll never be clean again you bloody bas-"

"Clean?" Eric yanked her up suddenly and threw her over his shoulder like a fireman. "Why didn't you just say so? There's an easy way to fix that!"

The others all turned around as he stepped into the garden with grim determination and Taylor's screams rattled in his ears; he'd never known a girl who knew so many curses.

"Eric?" Wes stood and called in confusion but Eric just waved at them.

"Don't worry just getting clean!" he yelled back and strode towards the pool.

"Eric!" Jen's voice carried a warning and a reprimand.

"Just carry on!" Eric called back. "She just needs to wash up before lunch!"

"You bastard!" Taylor yelled, catching sight of the pool from her upside down position. "You wouldn't dare. Don't you…no…don't you dare!"

Eric grinned at her as he swung her into his arms. "See ya!"

"NO!" her scream was cut short as she hit the water with a giant splash. Eric began to laugh.

Jen turned back to the table and put her head in her hands. "Oh God," She groaned. "He is going to die; she is going to kill him."

**A/N Okay guys I hoped you like it, been having problems so please don't be upset if I don't update quickly again; my apologies! Please review anyhow and let me know what you think! xxx**


	5. Famous Last Words

**Thanks for bearing with me guys! Here's another chapter for all you dedicated readers! x**

**Chapter 5 – Famous last words**

"I'm going to kill him!" Alyssa shot a frightened look at her friend as she rummaged in the cupboards for towels. Taylor was stood dripping water onto the carpet and covered in black smears which Katie had surmised were oil.

Jen winced at the mixture of murder and weariness on Taylor's face; the murder looked more prominent. "I'm so sorry Taylor, I didn't think he would do something like that…otherwise I would never have sent you to-"

Taylor didn't appear to have heard. "Die, he is going to die really slowly…a painful death; he will die I will kill…" She trailed off with her fists clenched and her straggly wet hair dripping over her face.

Katie put a tentative hand upon her arm and tried to smile. "It might be better if you calm down a bit, he's had his fun and-and he'll apologize and everything will go back to being good and…happy."

Jen frowned and thought it best not to mention that Eric probably wouldn't apologize and that Katie was just trying to placate her yellow counterpart.

"Katie's right," Alyssa replied with a comforting smile. "The fun and games are over and it'll all be forgotten in a few-"

"Forgotten?" Taylor turned an angry and slightly wild gaze onto her friend.

'Um…yes?" Alyssa made it sound like a question, Jen winced inwardly.

"No." Taylor said grimly. "No it won't be forgotten, he'll soon regret what he did. Laughing boy is mine…"

Jen glanced at Katie and Alyssa and saw her worried expression mirrored on their faces. Eric was in serious trouble.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Wes shook his head and couldn't help but smile as Cole tried to explain to Eric just how much trouble he was in.

"You see," Cole repeated exasperatedly. "You are going to get killed; Taylor doesn't do the whole 'forgive and forget' thing that well. With her it's more like 'revenge and no regret.'" He paused and thought about something. "Possibly with a little death thrown in." he added as an after thought.

Max grinned and clapped a frowning Eric on his back. "If you have any last wishes you'd better say them now my friend 'cause you are so going to die!"

Lucas also clapped a hand onto his team mate's shoulder. "Even if she doesn't kill you its best if you say your last wishes now any way." Eric raised an eyebrow and the others glanced at the time force ranger. He shrugged. "Taylor would probably cut your tongue out."

Wes smacked him around the head with a snort of laughter.

"What?" Lucas raised his hands in defense. "She strikes me as one scary chick; it's the kind of scary punishment she would think of!"

Trip nodded in mock sympathy. "Either that or she'd cut off your di-"

Lucas slapped a hand across his friend's mouth, an expression on his face that suggested he was mourning. "My friend," he said with a sad shake of his head. "We never speak of such an eventuality to do so is to bring bad luck and dread. Fear of such a thing has been known to strike men dead in fear; it is the scourge of mankind."

Trip's eyes rolled in exasperation above his friend's hand. Eric grinned at the green haired boy. "Well it wouldn't be so bad for you Lucas," he snorted and patted the boy on the shoulder. "You let me know if you ever get to use yours!"

The rest of them laughed as Lucas glared and blushed angrily, but Danny shook his head with a sigh.

"You're going to have to be careful Eric," he cautioned. "Cole's right Taylor does have a bit of a temper, she's used to being the leader; you know being the "alpha" she's quite upset with you."

Eric waved it off with an indulgent laugh. "She's just a miffed little girl what could she possibly do to me?"

**A/N Famous last words I'm afraid! Read and review as always, it's greatly appreciated! xxx**


	6. Trouble Brewing

**A two part flashback. ****Taylor**** plots her revenge…**

**Chapter 6 – Trouble Brewing**

Eric reflected that he'd just had a bad case of famous last words. He'd gone on with life thinking that he'd taught her a lesson and that any trouble would be ended with that; he'd established 'dominance.'

What did he know?

The thunder rolled overhead, and lightning momentarily lit the room, bathing it in pale light. He stared dully at himself in the mirror, he was splotched with yellow paint, it was like she had used it as a signature, wanted him to know it was her.

_**That Morning**_

Jen turned and watched Taylor as she walked past still reading, it was kind of odd to see her so calm after everything that happened.

"Jen I really don't think she'll kill him in front of everyone."

"What?" Jen turned to Katie with a frown.

The yellow ranger smiled at her. "It happened nearly two days ago, she's probably over it now. She's mature like the rest of us; she won't escalate the situation so you don't need to keep watching her."

Jen shook her head at Katie's unusual naiveté. Katie was normally more realistic; she was a kick ass. Jen sighed; she and Taylor were relatively similar in some respects so she was pretty sure that Taylor hadn't forgotten, she was just biding her time…

Taylor was seething inside as she stared at the pages of the book in front of her. It had been possible to forget everything after all she could still remember the way he had been when they had come to help the team when they were faced with a new danger. He'd shown her his gun…sexy…okay so she wasn't the conventional girl; she'd rather discuss guns than poetry and Eric had kinda' been perfect…

What a load of rubbish that had been; he was exactly as she had first thought him, an egotistical bully. Well the bully was going to get a taste of his own medicine…

She wandered aimlessly into the house, trying to think up her revenge; she decided on the lounge where she could curl up and plot to her heart's content.

She gave a start at who was already there; Merrick lounged on the sofa in a way that reminded her of a sleek cat or perhaps even a wolf. She shook her head, sometimes it seemed he adopted a lot more of his animal than the rest of him; he seemed lazy but constantly alert… a wolf indeed.

Uncharacteristically he seemed relatively relaxed and was watching cartoons with a small, but not unusual, frown on his face. It was strange because he hadn't been seen since the day they had arrived and hadn't even turned up for meals; and now here he was out in the open and watching TV.

"What you up to?" She asked cheerfully, plonking herself down next to him.

His frown intensified. "These television programs are so strange." He said with a shake of his head. "This is about a yellow rectangle that lives under water."

Taylor grinned and turned up the volume; she hated this program but Eric hated it more, she could only hope he could hear it. "Its Spongebob Square pants." She said. "You know like a sea sponge?"

"His snail miaows." Merrick stated.

Taylor gave a little laugh. "Yeah, I'd forgotten about that bit." Obviously Merrick wasn't going to understand that.

"There's an otter dressed as an astronaut." He said again, his tone deadpan.

"Pretty weird huh?" Taylor said with a nod and a shrug.

Merrick turned and studied her with those unnerving eyes before suddenly surprising her by smiling. "Yeah, pretty weird."

His reaction had her smiling, she couldn't seem to help it; sure he was weird and at times a little spooky but he was still a good guy. He was appealing she supposed; he was a tragic figure having lost his childhood and his entire life by devoting it to fighting and then he got made into the thing he hated the most, and now he couldn't even have the girl he wanted. His life kinda' sucked but there was appeal in the tragic figure he cut.

"You still plotting?" His question came out of no where.

"What?" Taylor turned and looked at him in surprise.

"Eric," He continued with a shrug. "I was wondering when the revenge was going to take place."

"Why so you can watch?"

"No, so I know where not to be." He replied with a small smile, Taylor gave a snort of amusement. "The others are all tense waiting for it; you can almost smell the expectancy in the air."

"Good." Taylor replied smugly. "Well they can just wait a little longer can't they?"

Merrick shook his head but a ghost of a smile played across his face. "You two are so strange." He said. "This whole thing is like a cover."

"What?" Taylor turned to look at him.

"Hey Tay-" A cut off voice startled them both before Merrick could reply. They both turned to see an awkward looking Shayla her eyes fixed on Merrick before she seemed to realize what she was doing and let her gaze drop. Taylor eyed her with interest and saw that Merrick was doing the same; an unfathomable expression on his face. The princess had left off her long white dress and garland and chosen a loose white smock with little blue flowers around the neckline and a pair of little white shorts.

Taylor smirked as Merrick's eyes slid down her legs and then quickly snapped back up; he looked trapped in the headlights.

"Hey Shayla," Taylor finally remembered to greet the girl. "You look good." She continued, it was unusual for Shayla but she did look very good especially with those legs. "Were you looking for me?" She asked when the silence became too much.

Shayla gave herself a little shake. "Um yes…oh, thank you I thought it was time for something different."

"You look nice." Merrick's quiet voice floated over them and they both turned to look at him, he blushed slightly.

Oh crap, an awkward situation; she hated those and it was definitely time to leave. "I need to um…" Taylor struggled to find a reason. "I said I'd help Alyssa…I mean…um see you later guys?"

Without waiting for an answer she fled the scene and bumped straight into Eric.

"Whoa!" There was a smile on his face until he saw who it was, and then it turned into a smirk. "Where are you off to princess?" He said with a grin.

"None of your business." She sniffed, it made him laugh.

"Really. Had any smart ideas as to how I'm going to die?"

"Yeah," Taylor let a slow smile spread across her face. "Really, really slowly." She leaned in as she said it, whispering in his ear and then she pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

With a smile she left him standing there; she thought she had unnerved him; the kiss had certainly been a stroke of genius!

**A/N Hope you guys like this please review and tell me what you think! xxx**


	7. Yellow Fury

**Second part of the flashback. Trouble ensues between two unlikely candidates and Taylor watches cartoons…**

**Chapter 7 – Yellow Fury**

Taylor wandered into the kitchen, her satisfied smile still going strong after bumping into Eric. The room was cool and quiet, its stone coloured walls, cream cupboards and black granite surfaces reminded her of the sets off one of those TV cooking shows.

She slid onto one of the tall stools and turned on the small TV that stood on the left corner. She channel hopped idly before settling on music and settling down with a sigh.

The problem was that she had several ideas but they were either too extravagant or way out of proportion and proportion was everything; she needed something that would match the outrage of being thrown into a pool and at the same time be substantial as revenge.

Revenge was a strategic formula; she could not be seen to escalate the situation; that had to be his doing so revenge had to match the form of humiliation and it was not as easy as it looked…

Was someone shouting..?

She walked slowly back to the lounge and stayed in the doorway watching Cole try to mediate the quivering fury that was Shayla and the sullen tension that was Merrick

"Please just calm down both of you." Cole tried to placate them but his diplomatic approach was ignored.

"Trouble in paradise?" the voice made her turn and look to see Eric, his smirk made her want to slap him.

"Shove it Eric." She snapped and left him still leaning against the door way. What kind of guy watched an argument among team mates and friends and thought it was a joke? He'd get his comeuppance for his actions, his words and his behaviour.

She stalked into the kitchen and paused by the TV; someone had switched to cartoons, it looked Tom and Jerry and it seemed that the mouse had an interesting idea…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eric shambled along the corridor humming quietly to himself. The weather outside seemed to be reflecting the weather inside; there was certainly a storm brewing between Shayla and Merrick.

He smiled ruefully at the thought; it echoed his situation with Taylor too, although of course the circumstances were different. He regretted what he's said earlier about paradise but she had looked angry and upset he had hoped to alleviate the tension, he'd thought her sense of humour would appreciate that; pretend everything was normal and make a wry joke of it. It had seriously back fired.

He remembered her once telling him that her team mates sometime annoyed her, it was when they had teamed up to fight. He had understood that and had told her so, he had once thought the same and it had changed. It looked like it had for her too; she had been fiercely protective at his joke; it was the caring side of her, softer but still just as angry. She was more like him than he cared to admit, perhaps he should start being nicer around her.

He walked down the corridor until he came to his room; he pushed the half open door back and the world came crashing in on him…

There was the enveloping thick wetness that covered him from head to toe and then a heavy thud as the bucket hit his head. He gave a roar of surprise and anger that had the others tumbling out of their beds and into the corridor, calling his name in alarm.

Eric slowly pulled the bucket off of his head and glared at a shocked looking Jen, and Wes who was struggling not to laugh. More faces appeared with varying expressions but Eric barely noticed. The anger built inside of him; so much for getting along with her…

"TAYLOR!" His yell echoed through the house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eric glared at his yellow stained form in the mirror. Thunder peeled overhead and a flash of lightning lit the room. She had looked too damn cheerful when she had finally looked into his room; had even calmly suggested that he might like to take a dip in the pool so he could get clean. That had made it obvious as the reason for her retribution. She had been triumphant.

He scowled. So she'd thought she'd won did she? Well Eric Myers was about to declare war…

**A/N Thanks for bearing with me guys through this story, I'm trying to update as quickly as possible but it's taking some time! Well things between Eric and Taylor are about to step up a notch..!**


	8. Let Battle Commence

**An outing is planned and Eric 'gets over it.'**

**Chapter 8 – Let battle commence **

Taylor peered over her sunglasses as Eric stepped out of the house and hid her smirk. She wanted to shriek her triumph in glee and laugh her head off but her apparent disinterest seemed to annoy him even more. She slid her glasses back on and settled back into her chair, a small smile playing across her face.

"Shall we go to the beach?" Katie's bright voice broke through Eric's brooding as he glared darkly at the apparently unconcerned figure that was Taylor.

He turned and looked at his team mate, sighing as he did so. "It's supposed to rain today, well this afternoon any way."

Alyssa stared up at the cloudless blue sky. "Really? Looks fine to me."

Eric shrugged. "Oh he's just being a spoilsport!" Lucas said with a laugh. "Everyone knows Eric hates having fun!"

Wes shook his head with a sigh as Eric gave Lucas a smile that bared all of his teeth.

"I like having fun." Eric replied. "Throwing Taylor in the pool was fun." He gave a mocking smile to Taylor who had raised her glasses to look at him.

"Right back at you." She said. "I never realized how much yellow would suit you."

Almost of its own volition his hand went to his hair, he'd had so much trouble with getting the paint out of his hair. Seeing Taylor's smirk his hand instantly dropped.

Jen rolled her eyes. "Are we going or not?" She asked the assembled group. "The day looks good, the rain's probably passed us by."

"Right," Cole nodded decisively. "Get your stuff together and lets get going."

Eric sighed as he pulled himself up off of the chair; he was pretty sure it was going to rain, but apparently his opinion counted for nothing. He walked into the cool shade of the house and stood in the hallway for a moment. Movement caught his eye and there in the darker shade of the doorway stood Merrick; he'd barely been seen since the fight with the Princess. Eric felt sorry for him, he knew the feeling only too well; women were the bane of a man's life.

He nodded in acknowledgment to the quiet Wildforce Ranger and got a half smile in return. "Taylor doesn't mean it you know." He said quietly.

"Doesn't mean-"

"Hey!" Eric was cut off as Wes' voice rang out behind him, he turned to look at his friend with a smile. "Come on we'll be late at this rate, aren't you coming?"

Eric turned back remembering Merrick, but the guy had already gone. "Yeah." He replied vaguely. "Guess I'm driving huh?"

"If you don't mind." Wes shrugged as they began to make their way upstairs. "Not everyone brought a car."

"Just as long as I don't have to give the she devil a lift." Eric replied.

"Oh come on now Eric, you're not going to hold that whole paint thing against are you?"

Eric shook his head. "No, I've gotten over it remarkably well actually."

A shrill scream split the air.

Wes froze in front of him and then slowly turned around. They could hear people running upstairs, no doubt the girls coming to the rescue.

"You didn't."

Eric shrugged and made his way past his friend. "Dead spiders come in strangely handy sometimes."

**A/N Yey an update! Sorry, busy life at uni and the fact that I've always found this story hard to complete are not a good mix. But there we go, I shall try to update ASAP, please tell me what you think in the mean time! xxx **


End file.
